1. Technical Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a method, and related apparatus, for determining the point in time for the replacement of wearing parts and/or of blocking fluid and/or fragrance substances and cleaning substances, in dependence on the use of a sanitary apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With sanitary apparatus, e.g. waterless urinals, it is necessary to exchange the blocking fluid and/or wearing parts in the region of the siphon at a suitable point in time, in order to avoid unpleasant odors. Today, this is effected either according to discretion or as a result of an unpleasant development of smell or in a fixed cycle. All criteria however are neither reliable nor meaningful, since in particular in larger toilet installations, a multitude of urinals are arranged next to one another and according to experience not all are used as equally as often. For this reason, with regard to the odor development, it is not possible to realize which of the urinal or urinals is, or are, releasing unpleasant odors. On the other hand, it makes no sense to prematurely exchange valve parts and siphon parts which are essentially still intact, with the less used urinals.